


Midnight Snack

by ReadingBear2619



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Dry Humping, Erections, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foreplay, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Horny Teenagers, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Has a Big Dick, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Somnophilia, Spooning, Teenagers, Underwear, Wake-Up Sex, ass worship, bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingBear2619/pseuds/ReadingBear2619
Summary: Scott wakes up in the middle of the night and decides to grab a snack.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Midnight Snack

Scott jolts awake, dream already forgotten as he breathes heavily. Last thing he remembers was going to sleep with Stiles, the boys having at sleepover at the latter's house. His arms are still wrapped around the taller boy, spooning him from behind. Scott inches forward slightly, cuddling up more to his best friend, fully pressing against him from head to groin.

In response to the shuffling Stiles also moves, wiggling his hips backwards, rubbing his ass against Scott. Automatically he grinds forward, semi-chub starting to form from the pressure and motion (he is a healthy teenage boy after all). Scott leans his head forward more, softly calling out Stiles' name to check if he's asleep. Getting no response, he rocks his hips, rubbing his half-hardon into his friend's ass. Scott is still kind of backed up since they didn't get to fool around the past day, he barely had time to get two fingers deep into Stiles before his Dad came home and they had to have dinner, so feeling those plush cheeks had him wide awake. Not to mention Stiles has said that he could fool around with him even when asleep so Scott is going to take advantage while he can.

Scott's arms slipped down, fingers spreading over his abdomen as he ground himself harder into Stiles, dick fully hard now, trying to keep his mouth closed and not moan from the sensations. He gently rolls them, ending up with Stiles face down so he can move better, the solid weight of the bed meaning he can rocks his hips down as hard as he likes.

Scott uses his knees to spread Stiles' legs further apart, angling that delicious ass upwards as he continued his motions. Scott takes his time, spending minutes just grinding and rocking down into the other boy, realizing that he really loves this. They don't spend much time doing foreplay, but Scott is starting to think they should as he's really enjoying himself, intimately hugging Stiles as he moves so dirtily against him, teasing them both and ramping up the sexual tension. Hopefully Scott remembers to bring this up with Stiles when he's awake.

Pulling up onto his knees, Scott eyes his erection, large tent with the tip absolutely soaked, the head poking between Stiles' cheeks. Pushing down, he watches the way it nudges the plump ass, though Stiles' underwear is in the way. Scott carefully moves his hands, grabbing the edge of his boxers and sliding them down, just enough that the waistband catches beneath his ass.

The sight is breathtaking. All of the training they do for lacrosse practice has given Stiles one of the best asses Scott has ever seen, plump and firm, lifted and rounded, he's seen other members of the team take sneaky looks when they get changed and he's smug knowing that he is the only one who's gotten a taste. Scott has watched that ass bounce on his cock, cheeks jiggling as it meets his groin, has felt it milk the cum from him, clenching around his cock as he fills Stiles' guts. While fucking him is fantastic, Scott especially loves burying his face between those large mounds and eating him out. Stiles is always eager for Scott to be on his knees worshipping his ass. Just thinking about it is making him hungry.

Scott moves himself further down the bed so he can get his face down, his hands go to town playing with his cheeks, squeezing and spreading them apart to glimpse that dusky pink hole, watches as it winks at him. He can't help but get a taste, licking a broad stripe up and over, watches the hole quiver before he dives back in and begins to rim Stiles.

God but he could spend hours like this, tongue circling and dipping inside the rim, feeling the muscles clench as he licks inside. Just laying there and rimming Stiles, face nestled between his the gorgeous mounds of his ass, eating him out again and again is heaven for Scott.

He loses track of time, doesn't know if he's been here for minutes or hours just tonguing his best friend loose, asshole fitting to the shape of his tongue as he kisses the rim, buries his tongue and feels the walls like he's making out with him. His hands are still cupping him, squeezing and massaging the globes. Stiles at some point starts to make quiet little mewls, enjoying being eaten out even when asleep. His hips begin to rock back onto Scott's mouth, trying to get him deeper, and in response Scott begins to make noise, knowing the vibrations would add more pleasure. He's rewarded by Stiles letting out a slightly louder moan, grinding back hard.

"Scotty? Wha-What time is it?" Reluctantly pulling himself away from his treat, Scott stares into the bleary-eyed gaze of his best friend.

"Very late. Or very early. Doesn't matter, sorry if I woke you, I just got hungry for a certain kind of snack" Stiles gave a chuckle at the corny joke.

"So I see. And felt. You were great, by the way, woke me up feeling amazing. Need any help?" Stiles' eyes go down, drawing Scott's gaze to his own crotch, obscenely tented and soaked with precum since he's been hard the whole time.

"Sure, but it won't take long. Mind using your mouth?" In response Stiles turns and crawls towards Scott, swiftly grabbing the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down, gazing hungrily at the thick meat that is revealed. He wastes no time in opening his mouth and swallowing down to the root, massaging with his throat and causing Scott to grab his head, leaning over him with a groan.

Stiles makes quick work of pushing him to orgasm, the amount of practice he's had sucking Scotty off means he knows just how to tease him, plus he's so worked up from his rimming session that his balls are quick to pull up tight and start shooting, eyes rolling back at the intensity as his load is drained, shot after shot being poured straight into Stiles' stomach. Finished cumming he falls back onto the bed, Stiles pulling off his dick to take big gulps of air.

"Mmmm delicious, thanks for the snack. Wanna return the favor?" Stiles looks at Scott for his answer but is shocked when he sees that the idiot fell asleep, large grin on his face and dick just hanging out.

"You asshole Scotty! Got me up just to get you off! You owe me jerkface" Stiles shoves him to the edge of the bed, Scott not even rousing from his deep sleep, completely content with himself. Stiles promises vengeance as he lays down to sleep.


End file.
